Me mata, me mata
by Crazy'Guuadii - A.S
Summary: "Dime si te hizo mal, lo que yo luché para hacerte soñar,tanta felicidad. Arriesgué mi vida por tus sentimientos, y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos. Me mata tu silencio, me mata tu recuerdo, , Santa María bendíceme, porque sin ella siento que muero".


**Hola! ¿Como estan? Bueno, espero que bien. Ok... esto sonará raro viniendo de mi. Lose, lose, ¿la fanática del DxC, la amante de la pareja de opuestos, de Courntey y de Duncan escribiendo un TxG? Jaja. **

**Es que... me encanta esa pareja. Obviamente, no tanto como el DxC pero me encanto. Bueno, al menos en la primera temporada. Trent siempre me parecio tan dulce y tierno, y todo lo demas. Es mi segundo personaje favorito ^^ . Desafortunadamente, Gwen no me cae bien, pero tampoco para ponerla como una perra. **

**En realidad, todos los personajes me cayeron mejor en la primera temporada, exepto Heather, ella me cayò mejor en la ultima xD.**

**Bueno... dejemos de hablar de los personajes y continuemos.**

**Es un sonfic, ya se ya se que estan prohibidos. Pero este sonfic no tiene la letra de la cancion, solamente esta basado en la cancion. ¿En cual? "Me mata me mata" de "Chino y nacho"**

**Pues... me parecio TxG, si lo ven desde el sentido de que Gwen se cansa de Trent y lo deja... ( tipo 2 temporada). **

**Lo postule para el concurso de fics, igual se que no ganara.**

**Es mi primer TxG, estoy insegura de publicarlo... pero siempre hay una primera vez ^^. Ademas, ase rato que tengo ganas de hacer un TxG *_* xD. **

**Bueno, sin mas que decir, los dejo con el fic.**

**Tambieen, estoy nerviosa porque es el primer fic que hago sin las expresiones argentinas como "vos" y cosas asi.  
**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, este fic lo hago sin fines de lucro blah blah blah... **

**La cancion "Me mata, me mata" tampoco me pertenece, si no a "Chino y Nacho"**

* * *

**Me mata, me mata.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Dime si te hizo mal, lo que yo luché para hacerte soñar. Toda la pasión que llovió en tu pecho, cuando con besos inundé tu cuerpo. Dime si te hizo mal, tanta felicidad. Arriesgué mi vida por tus sentimientos, y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos. Me mata me mata, tu silencio, me mata me mata, tu recuerdo, Santa María bendíceme, porque sin ella siento que muero"._

_._

**Trent pov's: **

Ya hace tiempo que no te veo, ya hace tiempo que no veo tu sonrisa, y aquellos ojos grises que me daban vueltas por el mundo. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de su compañía, de su silencio irrompible y de su actitud de rebeldía y la forma en que parecía que no sentía sentimiento alguno. Hace tiempo que no siento sus labios posarse sobre los míos, hace tiempo que no toco su piel. Tanto tiempo ha pasado que ni siquiera se lo que ya siento.

He tratado de sobrevivir cien días. Cien días desde que no estas, desde que te fuiste por aquella puerta que ahora mismo estoy observando detenidamente, esperando que regreses.

Los silencios son eternos, pero no son como los tuyos. No son como tu falta de palabras, no son como tú. Es oscuro, aislado, terrible y apesadumbrado. La eternidad es fría, helada como una ventisca, pero ya ni el tacto me funciona como para detectar la temperatura de las cosas.

Cien días, cien terribles días sin tu amor. Tal vez me volví adicto, adicto a tí. Cien veces que te he llamado, y tú nunca me has contestado. Cien veces que toqué tu puerta desesperado, pero nunca encontraba señal. No tenía respuestas. Mas de cien veces que me preguntado que fue lo que hice mal, y que me he lamentado por un motivo que ni siquiera yo sé.

Cien veces que he buscado alguna señal de respuesta que me lleve hacia ti, pero solo encuentro una foto marcada con tu letra y un no me busques por favor.

¿Pero como es posible que no te busque, cuando eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, y gracias a ti aprender a vivir, y a saber lo que es amar de verdad? Fuiste mi primer amor verdadero, mi primer te amo… y ahora ya no estas.

Le dí un sorbo más a mi café súper cargado. Mi vida ha sido un fracaso total. Tal vez sea por su perdida. No he dejado de preguntarme como fue que esto pasó, como fue que te marchaste sin motivo alguno.

He perdido mi empleo, por no dejar de pensar en ti, y todo lo que nos pasó. Lo sé, lo sé, nuestra vida era una locura, pero fue la locura más emocionante y bella que me ha pasado en la vida. ¿Cómo poder dejarte ir?

He tratado de buscarte, para preguntarte como fue que lo arruiné. Para preguntarte, todo lo que hice, lo que luché para hacerte soñar, para que nuestra vida y nuestra relación sea mas que perfecta. Te he entrado mi felicidad, y toda la felicidad del mundo. Quisiera saber si te hizo mal tanta felicidad.

No se si ha estado mal todas las veces que con besos inunde tu cuerpo, y te acaricié la piel. Toda la pasión que te entregué, todos los días y todas las noches, en cada momento de esta vida, desde que te conocí.

Si ha estado mal todas las canciones que te dediqué, los versos y poesías que te recité, los regalos y caricias que te regalé, y todo el amor que te entregué. Pero te has marchado, y ahora yo estoy sufriendo, más que nunca en la vida.

No se que fue lo que hice mal, yo arriesgué mi vida por tu sentimientos, y tu te fuiste sin arrepentimientos, dejándome con la intriga y el pesar de que tu ya no estas aquí a mi lado.

Y es que me estoy muriendo, me estas matando. Me mata tu partida, me mata tu silencio, tu recuerdo. Cada vez que recuerdo la vez en que nos conocimos, y como todo se echó a perder, cada vez que revivo los momentos que tu y yo pasamos juntos. Cuando nos conocimos, en aquel reality show que nos cambió la vida completamente.

Y es que me estas matando… porque ya no estas aquí. Le rezo a la virgen para que me ayude a sobrevivir, que me de su bendición, porque sin ti siento que muero. Porque me estoy muriendo, me estas matando.

El primer mes me costaba vivir sin ti a mi lado. Sobre tus brazos me imaginé miles de veces, y cada vez al irme a dormir, imaginaba mi vida perfecta, a tu lado. La esperanza de un beso de nuevo, de que estés a mi lado nuevamente, y de que podamos seguir nuestra vida viviendo felices para siempre, como un típico cuento de hadas. Esperaba que todo fuera una de tus bromas pesadas, y tenía la esperanza de algún día nos volvamos a encontrar.

El segundo mes casi me moría. Te necesitaba más que nunca en la vida, más que la vez que mi madre se murió, más que la primera vez que te perdí. Pero a pesar de todo, la esperanza de que vuelvas seguía viva, y te esperaba con ansiedad al lado de mi puerta cuan niño esperando a su amigo para jugar. He mirado por la ventana miles de veces para verte pasar, si es que lo hacías.

Y hoy después que pasaron los días, juré por Dios dejarte tranquila.

Pero es que aun no entiendo porque, porque marcharte tan fácilmente, después de todo lo que pasamos. Y me sigo preguntando que fue lo que pasó, como todo cambió, que fue lo que hice mal, y porque no me lo has dicho.

¿Será la felicidad que te entregué? ¿Será que como una princesa te traté? ¿Serán los celos que me han dado? ¿Serán todos esos regalos cursis que te entregué?

Todo lo que arriesgué, y tu ya no estas. ¿Por qué? Eso quisiera saberlo.

Pero es que me estas matando, poco a poco lo estas haciendo. Es que ya no vivo sin ti, es que necesito de ti, de tu amor. No importa que me odies, que no quieras verme jamás. Pero con una simple sonrisa me basta, daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver, por verte son reír, por ver que seas feliz.

Llámenme loco, llámenme adicto, pero es lo que soy, desde que te fuiste. Me he vuelto adicto a ti, no puedo evitarlo. Porque es una sensación incurable, porque en un sentimiento intocable, porque no puedo evitarlo. Te llevo en mi sangre, en mis recuerdos, en mi memoria.

Y es que me estas matando mujer, me estas asesinando.

Y…. después de cien días, yo sigo en mi agonía, llorando y sufriendo tu partida. Y mi alma se desata, me atrapa y me tira al suelo… y me mata.

Y es que… me mata me mata, me esta matando poco a poco. Este dolor, este sufrimiento, este silencio, estar sin ti me esta matando. Porque te amo, no vivo sin ti. No se que fue lo que paso, pero te has marchado, y ahora me estoy matando.

Cien días te esperé y no regresaste, me estas matando.

* * *

**PARA EL CONCURSO:**

**5.1- Nombre del Autor: Guadalupe Cuadrado. **  
**5.2- Seudónimo, en caso de tener uno: Guadi.**  
**5.3- Edad: 12 años.**  
**5.4- Nacionalidad: Argentina.**  
**5.5- Un breve resúmen de la historia, el cual no debe tener más de 100 palabras. Además debe incluir el título de la obra y la categoría por la cual será evaluada. : "Dime si te hizo mal, lo que yo luché para hacerte soñar,tanta felicidad. Arriesgué mi vida por tus sentimientos, y tu te vas sin arrepentimientos. Me mata tu silencio, me mata tu recuerdo, , Santa María bendíceme, porque sin ella siento que muero". **

**Categoria: Songfics: Romance Heterosexual. **

* * *

**Bueno, admito que no me quedo tan bien. Pero... supongo que con la pracitca mejorare. Estoy pensando en hacer otro sonfic, pero sera DxC ... pero no les dare mas informacion ... ( aunque muchos amigos del msn ya lo saben xD)**

**Bueno... espero que les haya gustado. **

**Me retiro..**

**pero no sin antes pedir reviews xD**

**beso! (:**


End file.
